superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Paper Mario
Paper Mario, known in Japanese as Mario Story(マリオストーリー Mario Sutōrī?) and originally known as Super Mario RPG 2, is a role-playing video game developed byIntelligent Systems and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 64 game console. It was first released in Japan on August 11, 2000, in North America on February 5, 2001, and in Europe and Australia on October 5, 2001. Paper Mario was re-released for Nintendo's Wii Virtual Console in July 2007 as well as Wii U Virtual Console in 2015. Paper Mario is set in theMushroom Kingdom as the protagonist Mario tries to rescue Princess Peachfrom Bowser, who has imprisoned the seven "Star Spirits", lifted her castle into the sky and has successfully defeated his foe after stealing the Star Rod from Star Haven and making himself invulnerable to any attacks. To save Mushroom Kingdom, rescue Peach, get the castle back, and defeat Bowser, Mario must locate the Star Spirits, who can negate the effects of the stolen Star Rod, by defeating Bowser's minions guarding the star spirits. The player controls Mario and a number of partners to solve puzzles in the game's overworld and defeat enemies in a turn-based battle system. The battles are unique in that the player can influence the effectiveness of attacks by performing required controller inputs known as "action commands". Paper Mario is the second Mario role-playing game to be released (following Super Mario RPG) and is the first installment for the Paper Mario series. Paper Mario is the predecessor to the GameCube game''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'', the Wii game Super Paper Mario, the 3DS game Paper Mario: Sticker Star and the Wii U game Paper Mario: Color Splash. The game received a positive reaction from the media, attaining an aggregate score of 88% from Game Rankings and 93% from Metacritic. It was rated the 63rd best game made on a Nintendo system in Nintendo Power's "Top 200 Games" list in 2006. The Completionist Jirard reviewed Paper Mario for the 181st episode of The Completionist. Jirard praises the presentation for its charming pop-up book feel. To him it's distinct and makes the game interesting and lighthearted. Additionally, he praises the perspective the camera gives. It all adds to how cartoony the world is. What's more, he appreciates the NPCs who develop over the course of the game. Jirard praises the gameplay for combining classic Mario mechanics with RPG mechanics. The combat gets attention for how much more involving it is compared to other RPGs. Additionally, he likes the stat system, especially with BP and badges, and the partner characters that help in combat and puzzles. However, he wishes Luigi could be a partner character. Jirard appreciates the board back at Mario's house that lets the player track their completion progress, but is disappointed by the lack of a completion bonus. Despite this, Jirard recommends this game for its charm and engrossing world. Statistics * 80 Badges Earned * 160 Star Pieces Procured * 50 Tayce T. Recipes Researched * 64 Quizmo Quizzes Quashed * 356 Total Battles * 3373 Coins Collected * 48 Hours of Total Playtime * 1 Hour of Therapy a Week For Luigi and Mario Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Nintendo 64 Category:Fini-Pete It!